Friendship
A friend is someone you can talk to and look up to. A friend is someone you can depend on. A friend is someone you can trust no matter what happens. A friend is someone that is there for you, always. Friends...you can't live with them but you can't live without them.There just like stars,even though you can't see them there always with you. Careful You need to be careful who you choose to be your friends. Not everyone is as nice as they seem. You need to be careful who you choose to tell your secrets to. Not everyone is a real friend. Some may act like they are in order to gain your trust. Be careful. BE CAREFUL. Watch out for those that act like there your friends. At times they may be there for you, but in the end they backstab you. At times they may act all innocent but deep down they're really not. When you try to be honest with them about something they did that was wrong, instead of thanking you, they push you away. Relationships can ruin friendships Can an intimate relationship ruin a friendship? Nine out of ten friendships escalates to a relationship. Some people may believe that a relationship between friends may not ruin their connection with each other, they have strong believes that their friendship is too strong to be ruin by a relationship. Friends reject friends from an intimate relationship because they fear the intimacy. Relationships can scare teens because one maybe scared to commit with a good friend. Lovers never stay lovers after a break-up, they become resentful. A lot of friends reject their friends mainly because they are scared of intimacy. It’s mainly Platonic. Sometimes it turns into passionate love, cross that line between friendships and love it can be both beautiful and extremely difficult. Most relationship can be scary because a lot of teens who do have a relationship were friends before they became lovers. So they become scared to commit. The border line between friends and lovers is very sharp it can tip in either favor. But still for most of us there is a great romance and excitement. Usually most lovers never stay lovers after a break-up, because they become resentful and things Always take action before it's too late Always take action in a situation, before you end up having no control over it all. In friendships and relationships people usually always end up having some sort of conflict. Yet, one doesn't always take it upon them to make an effort and resolve the conflict. When this happens the situation only escalates into a bigger issue. Conflicts in a relationship and/or friendship can eventually become very destructive and difficult to deal with. Research has has proven that conflict resolution has been the best way to prevent your friendship and/or relationship from evolving into something that it really shouldn’t be. Conflict resolution should never be used as a last resort, it should be the first step taken by either person once one realizes a conflict has taken place. Conflicts in an relationship/friendship Conflicts in relationships and/or friendships can eventually become one of the most difficult things in life. One possible thing that can start to happen is less communication, up until the point where there is no communication being taken place at all. "Conflicts can go on and on and are frequently very destructive and can lead to no interaction between two parties." (http://www.crinfo.org) Research has shown that once a conflict has taken place, wither it's a small issue at the time or not, the ending result is usually less communication in the situation. This result puts one's friendship and/or relationship in a very dangerous place. Making That First Step Once one is aware that there is a conflict with his/her partner, one should take it upon themselves to either address it to their partner and/or work on trying to resole their conflict. Working on resolving your conflict is the best thing. The worst possible thing you can do is ignore the problem. "Parties in conflict, often receive a dilemma about when to negotiate and when to confront their opponent in a civilized way."(http://www.crinfo.org) Research has proven to us that there is a certain time and orderly way to resolve ones conflict. The main resolution found is the act of non-violence. Research has referred us to sources such as Dr.Martin Luther King Jr, and also Gandhi to prove that the act of non-violence is definaetly the best way to go. Direct conversations and calm negotiations are great steps in being the first to attempt on resolving a conflict. Taking Control Taking control over the conflict is very important because sooner or later you may end up having no control over it at all. Once one has lost complete control over a situation it’s very common that the ending result of the situation isn’t how one would have liked. It's a lot smarter to handle things that way, especailly when one is dealing with another person. Either in a friendship or a really serious relationship. One shouldn't sit back and let anything happen that they know can sooner or later ruin their relationship with someone else. Always make some kind of effort to do something to fix the problem. It could be a problem as little as getting mad to easy, or accusing your friend/partner of things that aren't true. "Losing control over your relationship is unhealthy. Once this happens anything that takes place from now on isn’t in your hands. This rarely works out well in relationships."(http://www.jstor.org) In a relationship/friendship one should never leave all the decisions up to one person. It’s a lot smarter to handle things that way, especailly when one is dealing with another person. Either in a friendship or a really serious relationship. One shouldn't sit back and let anything happen that they know can sooner or later ruin their relationship with someone else. Always make some kind of effort to do something to fix the problem. It could be a problem as little as getting mad to easy, or accusing your friend/partner of things that aren't true, all of these things are unhealthy for ones relationship. Overall In conclusion, conflicts in relationships are unhealthy. No matter what type of conflict has taken place, they can eventually start to ruin your relationship. Working on resolving your conflicts is always the best thing one can do. Never letting anything get in the way of making an attempt to solve your conflict is what is best. Sitting back and waiting for the other person to address the conflict may sometimes seem like the best thing at the time but it actually isn’t. Friends Or Acquaintances? Sometimes people can be confused about the meaning of friendship and acquaintances. Friends are often there for one another and usually are there when one is in time of need. Acquaintances are people that you know and have seen around. In order to find out if someone is a friend or an associate you should test them in order to find out if they're down for you or not. Would that person you call "friend" take a bullet and risk it all for you or just leave you stranded? So-called Friends People may lead you to believe they're really your friends when in reality they're not. Sometimes when friends are running for the same office they will say nasty things about their opponents. Headline text External Resources